Dostal Elk Hunter
Dostal Elk Hunter is a ritual in which a hero enters the Godplane to reenact the myth of Dostal and the Snow Elk. Benefits Failing a section may prevent certain options from showing up, while others may only appear if you make certain choices and succeed at them. *Abundant game. *Strengthening of the quester’s abilities. (Improves Food and Combat) *A magical treasure , the Emblem of Dostal. *A blessing of ancestral magic. (Option available when succeeding in sections involving Basikan) *The ferocity of Stelfor. (Gained in succeeding in sections involving Stelfor) *The cleverness of Zenangar. (Gained in succeeding in sections involving Zenangar) *Sharp sight. *Good luck while fighting monsters. *Protection Against Sorcerers and Magicians Quester The hero must be male, and should ideally be a worshipper of Dostal with high Food and Combat skills. As with all rituals, the hero's success depends on choosing options that match his skills, not on simply faithfully reenacting the myth. Walkthrough Dialogue rides into the sky and into a time when there was only one clan. As Dostal, he selects four young men to go with him on a hunt, including Basikan, ancestor of the southern clans. Elders of three families left out by ’s choice come to remonstrate with him. How does respond? All choices are aided by Harmony magic in this section. #By promising eventual benefit for all. Mediation vs Resentment test. Possibly a Bargaining and Diplomacy choice. '' #By stirring them to think of the greater good. ''Oration vs Confidence test. Possibly a Lore and Leadership choice. '' #With a song of ridicule. ''Singing vs Confidence test. Possibly Leadership and Lore based choice. #With divine indifference. Intimidation vs Confidence test. Likely Combat and Diplomacy based. Success affected by number of clans that Fear and Mock you. ---- Dostal and the four boys track a snowy elk. They lose sight of it for a while but then come upon it again. One of the boys points out that its markings do not match the animal they’ve been hunting. Wilds Magic aids all choices in this section but "Ignore it..." choice. #Attack it, as you would a monster. Combat vs Monster test. This is the canonical choice according to the myth. Success unlocks good luck when fighting monsters option #Hunt it, as you would a beast. According to the myth, it is not in fact a beast, so this choice may be unwise. Considered a combat and food test. '' #Ignore it, hunting its master. ''Seems to be a risky choice. There is no test against quester skills here but good and bad results can occur from this choice. Succeeding at it will please your ancestor, Basikan, and may unlock the "Ancestral magic" reward. Failure will lead to Unhappy Ancestors. Also unlocks the "Protection against sorcerers and magicians" reward option. #Let the young men confront it as they see fit. Mythology vs Elusiveness test. Likely a Lore and Magic based choice. ---- and the young hunters find the elk they’re hunting. It has fallen into a crevasse. Unfortunately, a pride of ferocious sakkars has found it too, and are closer to the prey. leads the hunt against the sakkars. Which of the boys does he favor with his assistance? All choices are aided by Wilds Magic and are considered Food and Combat based choices(Hunting). #Basikan, your ancestor. Hunting test, #Nameforgot. #Stelfor the strong. #Zenangar the clever. Quester with a high Diplomacy can aid choice's success. Unlocks Cleverness of Zenangar reward option ---- The hunters fell their elk. As it lies dying in the snow, it cries out in fear. “Why must you slaughter me now, when I am helpless?” it wails. “Be fair, and seek other game.” Pity for the creature freezes all the boys, including hardhearted Stelfor, in their tracks. How does impel them on? Wilds Magic aids all choices in section. #Letting them figure it out by themselves. Mythology vs Elusiveness test. Likely Magic and Lore choice. '' #With a nod to Stelfor. ''Food and Combat based choice vs Elusiveness #With a promise of future glory. Prophecy vs Bullheadedness test. Likely a Leadership and Magic based choice. #With an inspiring speech. Oration vs Disorder test. Likely a Leadership and Lore test. Category:Ritual Category:Ride Like the Wind